wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Overflod Entity
The Overflod Entity is a concept variant of BF Raptor, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Bikers update. Introduced by Overflod at the 2007 Sweden International Auto Show. The vehicle's design and name are based on the BMW-powered, Campagna T-Rex trike, an open air, two-seater, rear wheeled trike. The overall design is rather compact, being even smaller than the Bifta, and matches BF's typically compact vehicle designs. In general, the Raptor's overall bodywork is wedge-positive, while the drivetrain and chassis itself remain completely level. In the front area, the vehicle's hood is in the shape of a curved-edge triangle and gradually becomes thinner towards the front. Numerous grooves are seen in the hood as well as a secondary colored stripe. The writing "Raptor" is positioned parallel to the right bonnet line, similar to how "T-REX" is written in the same area on the T-REX trike. The trike features a small triangular grille at the tip of the nose, as well as a grille beside this at either side of the hood. Secondary colored steering arms are found protruding from the nose, attaching to the wheels. On top of the hood are small twin-circular headlamps which stick out of the vehicle in a cylindrical shape. A half-windscreen is mounted onto the two main A pillar tubes, which are also secondary colored. From the A pillar are small secondary colored wing-mirrors mounted on thin supports. Racing seats are fitted in the interior, along with an exposed steering column. The dash consists of two dials and a digital speedometer in the center. "Raptor" is printed on the passenger side of the dashboard. A central console is also found. The The side of the vehicle in particular resembles the T-Rex in terms of the side intakes. These long profile intakes lead to the rear-mid mounted engine. From the A pillars is a roof with another scoop leading to the rear. The B pillar tubes are wrapped with protectors and connect just in front of the rear arch. Two pipes exiting from the rear of the roof scoop transfer air into the engine bay, seen behind the passengers. A secondary colored gearbox transmission tunnel is located between the two racing seats. In the rear quarter, the singular rear wheel means the majority of the drivetrain itself is found in this area. The engine can partially seen hiding under the body of the car, in a rear-mid position. Two large exhausts run beside the wheel. The suspension spring and linkage are fixed to the rear axle and bodywork. The bodywork itself rises at the rear to reveal the wheel and make space for the exhaust system, and as such, narrows into a thin "lip" which ends just above the wheel. At the end of this bodywork are four lights aligned almost completely equally, with the two central lights being the brake lights, and the outside lights being the rear lights. Another light strip is seen above these. The reverse lights are also seen at either side of the license plate mounted in a plate holder. "Raptor" is once again seen written on the top of the rear hood. Category:GT Category:Automobiles Category:Concept Cars